villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tommy Oliver (Green With Evil)
Tommy Oliver is a legendary Power Ranger, arguably the greatest of all time. But he actually started out as the evil Green Ranger under the control of Rita Repulsa. For the sake of this wiki, this is only going to include his actions from the five episode Mighty Morphin Power Rangers mini series, Green With Evil. Part 1: Out of Control A martial arts tournament was taking place in Angel Grove. Tommy Oliver was the new kid in town. He and Jason wound up at the finals and fought to a draw. Rita saw the fight and was impressed with Tommy's skills. At school, Tommy scared off bullies Bulk and Skull away from Kimberly by intimidating them with his martial arts skills. He and Kimberly made a date. Later that day, Rita sent a squad of Putty Patrollers to test his skills, and he defeated them all. This made Rita decide to choose Tommy as her evil Green Ranger. She teleported him to the moon and placed him under an evil spell that made him loyal to her. He has been given the Dragon Power Coin so he can infiltrate the Command Center. He slipped a disk containing a virus inside Alpha 5. Zordon knows that the Green Ranger is Tommy. He tries reasoning with him but fails. Tommy rips out the control panels, cutting off Zordon from this Dimension. Alpha, with the virus inside him, contacts the Rangers in a distorted voice. Teleportation was down, so the Rangers had to take Billy's RadBug to the Command Center. Billy takes the CD with the virus out of Alpha, who had no memory of what just happened. Goldar has grown and has challenged the Power Rangers. The Rangers have formed the Megazord and have fought Goldar. Suddenly, the Green Ranger jumped inside the Megazord and attacked the Rangers, ejecting them. The Rangers were no match and had to retreat. Alpha shuts down for not having fully recovered from the virus. The episode ends with the Rangers looking at the viewing globe of the Green Ranger proclaiming the destruction of the Power Rangers and laughing malevolently. Part 2: Jason's Battle Tommy has returned to Angel Grove and has acted nasty to Kimberly when she asked him why he missed out on their date. Rita's spell was only temporary. So she decided that Tommy should have a trial to see if he was worthy to wield the Sword of Darkness. He had to beat a team of putties, using only his skill. Tommy was successful and was rewarded the sword, making Rita's spell permanent. The Rangers were at a loss for a plan on what to do without Zordon and how to deal with the new Green Ranger, but they plan to devote as much time as they can. So Jason had to cancel his workout session with Tommy. Unbeknownst to Jason, Tommy used his power coin to transport him to the Dark Dimension where Goldar is waiting for him. Part 3: The Rescue After battling Goldar without his powers for a while, Jason wound up battling the Green Ranger. The Green Ranger almost killed him, but the Rangers and Alpha locked onto Jason's communicator and teleported him out of the Dark Dimension. Rita summons Scorpina, a female warrior long buried in a cave and hatches up a new plan. Part 4: Eclipsing Megazord Rita used her magic wand to make Goldar grow and attack Angel Grove. He takes Bulk & Skull hostage while they're trapped inside a bus. He placed the bus on the edge of a cliff and had the putty patrollers threaten to tip the bus over unless they show up. The Rangers were searching for Zordon, and they barely got him. After finding him, they morphed and formed the Megazord, rescuing Bulk & Skull in the process. Meanwhile, the Green Ranger snuck back in the Command Center to disrupt the search for Zordon, but a forcefield trap was prepared for him. Rita frees him and made him grow as well. He, along with Goldar and Scorpina (who turns into a giant scorpion monster when grown) fight the Megazord. Rita casts an eclipse, cutting off the Megazord's solar power. The Power Sword provided a little power boost, but it wasn't enough and the Power Rangers were defeated. The Zords scattered and fell to the center of the Earth. After retreating to the Command Center, Alpha revealed that while the Green Ranger was trapped in the forcefield, the computer learned his identity. The team looked at the viewing globe and found out that the Green Ranger was really Tommy Oliver. Part 5: Breaking the Spell Kimberly confronts Tommy at the Youth Center, but he tells her the Rangers will soon be destroyed. After obtaining the Dragon Dagger, the Green Ranger uses its flute mode and summons Dragonzord to destroy Angel Grove. Zordon's transmission has finally been reestablished in this dimension and the Megazord has been restored and has defeated the Dragonzord. Jason and Tommy square off in a one on one duel with Jason winning. He destroyed the Sword of Darkness with his blaster, freeing Tommy from Rita's spell. Briefly disoriented, Tommy regrettably remembers everything he did while evil. The Rangers offer him a spot on the team and he gladly accepts. The Dragonzord can now merge with the Mastodon, Triceratops and Sabretooth Tiger Zords to form Dragonzord in Battle Mode. Zordon states that the prophecy of a 6th Power Ranger has been fulfilled. Return Of The Green Ranger and after In an episode set after Tommy had become The White Ranger, Rita and Lord Zedd used a minion to clone Tommy, also placing him under their control, and imbuing him with Green Ranger power they had drained from him in the past. Tommy not only had to confront the clone, but battle the awakened Dragonzord as well. To make matters worse, the other Rangers had been banished back in time to the colonial period of American history. But with their escape, they were able to aid Tommy by battling the Dragonzord without destroying it. Tommy managed to free his clone of the villains' control. Ultimately deciding he had no place there, the clone elected to use the waning time portal the Rangers had gone to the past through and lived in those times, some small trace of his Green Ranger powers still remaining. The implications of his doing this were never raised in-series. As the Red Zeo Ranger, Tommy was brainwashed by the Machine Empire's Prince Gasket and his wife Archerina into becoming their general. A desperate struggle ensued to free him, as the villains had induced amnesia to ensure Tommy's memories of his friends wouldn't interfere. One of the only people who could stand up to his martial arts prowess, Jason, was serving on this team as The Gold Ranger, but even his friendship and Tommy's affections for Pink Zeo Ranger, Katherine Hilliard, were almost not enough to shake this reconditioning. When recovered, Tommy couldn't help but reflect on this happening to him again. Years later, when Tommy, now as Doctor Thomas Oliver, was serving as mentor to the Dino Thunder Power Rangers, he was, based on his experiences, able to offer his students some perspective on their battle with the brainwashed Ninja Storm Power Rangers, Tori, Shane, and Dustin, including how his teammates never gave up on saving him. Trivia *At a time inbetween his departure from Turbo and the start of Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Tommy was involved with several dinosaur related projects along with Dr.Anton Mercer, including the Tyrannodrones' creation. Unfortunately, after the accident which created Mesogog inside Dr. Mercer's mind, most of the project was eventually used for evil. With his students help, Tommy ironically had to fight Mesogog as the villain used his own projects for evil. *Due to the extensive use of Sentai footage for Power Rangers' shows, when Rita first transforms Tommy into the Green Ranger, a video pause shows Burai rising instead. In addition, full-on footage of Burai is shown with Goldar describing him as a dark warrior of the past devoted to Rita. Similar Villains *Burai - his counterpart as Green Power Ranger in Zyuranger. *Hulk (Ultimate Marvel) Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Liars Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Game Changer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Magic Category:Tragic Villain Category:Pawns Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Alter-Ego Category:Empowered Villains Category:Elementals Category:Leader Category:Supervillains Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Death Battle Villains Category:Dragons Category:Summoners Category:Monsters Category:Insecure Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes